Anime 101
by Ashleemon
Summary: Sheena is your everyday, normal teacher. Okay, maybe not normal, but oh well. It's the beginning of the new nine weeks and she thinks it's gonna be a breeze to teach the students... then she learns she got a whole lot to teach!
1. Amy?

**Disclaimer:** Miokiu does not own any anime used in this fiction. She doesn't own Sheena Fujibayashi either. Sheena's a Tales of Symphonia character. Yup.

_Anime 101 returns! YAY! Only this time I won't let people into the story. I'm very sorry!_

**Anime 101**

**Chapter One - **Amy?

"Hello, welcome to class. I am Sheena Fujibayashi, your Anime 101 teacher."

"Do we call you Sheena Fujibayashi?"

"_Ahem_, no. You may call me Sheena."

A girl raised her hand. "But all my other teachers make me call them Ms., Mrs., or Mr. and their last name!"

"Well guess what? I say you call me by my first name."

"Yes, Sheena." the class said in unison.

Sheena began. "Okay. This nine weeks we will go over many animes, including---"

"Sheena, who's Amy?"

She blinked a few times. "… _Amy_?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah, you said we would talk about Amy this nine weeks."

Sheena slapped her forehead. "No, not Amy! **It's ANIME**!"

"Oh. What's anime?"

"What's your name?"

"Um, I'm Chris Edwards."

"Well Chris, why did you sign up for this class?"

"I thought we would learn about a girl named Amy or something..."

Sheena sat down on his desk. "Ya know, you should of asked what this class was about."

"Sorry."

She got up off the desk. "Anyways! This nine weeks we will watch Inuyasha, Gundam Wing, Gundam SEED, and Fushigi Yugi. We will watch two weeks of everything. On Friday you will have a quiz on what you saw and remember about that show. Then the last week we will have an exam."

The class moaned.

"Quit yer whining!" she said as she picked up a stack of papers and began to pass them out. "Now these are your little gay things you need to get signed by your parents. Bring 'em back tomorrow."

"Yes, Sheena."

"So... does anyone have any questions?"

No one raised their hands.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go read some manga."

Chris raised his hand. "Who's Manga?"

"Oh my God." Sheena slammed her head on her desk. It was going to be a long nine weeks.

**END CHAPTER ONE **

_So, how was it? Did you like it?_

Chris: I still don't know who Manga is.

Sheena: Shut it!

**NEXT TIME:**

Sheena begins her lesson on Inuyasha. Everything is running smoothly until a certain dog-demon intrudes the class!


	2. Doggie!

**Disclaimer:** Miokiu still doesn't own anything. Isn't that sad?

Miokiu: One day I will own Inuyasha! Watch me!

Disclaimer: _coughyarightcough_

Miokiu: Shut it.

NOTE: There's cussing in this chapter, but nothing too bad.

**Chapter Two** - Doggie!

It was day two. The students pilled into the classroom and took their seats. Sheena sat behind her desk yelling at a TV screen.

"**DAMMIT!** NO! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT RIKU!"

Chris leaned over her desk. "Uh, you okay?"

"No! I hafta fight my favorite character!"

"Are you aware class has started?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sheena said, putting the game on pause. "Chris, take yer seat. Okay. Now that I'm not going crazy anymore, welcome to day two! Today we will start our study on Inuyasha!" she held up an Inuyasha poster. "The story takes place in Japan and Feudal Japan. One day, a girl, Kagome, hears spirits or something coming from a well. Demons grab her and take her in to the Feudal Era where she sees a young boy stuck to a tree and... well, you'll see!" she popped in a VHS (_not wanting to disturb her wonderful game that she was playing on the only thing that played DVDs_) in the school TV and pressed play.

_'I want to change the world'_

The class moaned. Some girl shouted, "Dude, this song is so gay!"

"_IS NOT_!" shouted Sheena at her. "Shut up and watch."

After the theme song, the first episode came on.

(**A/N:** Okay. This is my way of writing the first episode. It's rather... weird.)

"Kagome! You Grandpa is here!"

"**YAY! **Wait, you grandpa...?" she questioned herself as she ran towards her house. Then she heard these voices.

"Kagome... jump into the well and drown so you can end up like Samara in **'The Ring'**..."

"Okay!" she jumped into the well, but did not drown (_too bad_). Instead, demons grabbed her and threw her into a forest place. "Whoa, I'm in a forest place!"

At this point, most of the kids were asleep. Sheena was back into Kingdom Hearts.

"NOOOO! I just killed Riku! "

Chris walked up to her desk. "You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine now... WTF?" Chris looked at the TV screen. A really ugly dude that had white hair stood there.

"I be Ansem. I'm a rere. I took over the extremely hott and sexy Riku's body so that I could trick you!"

Chris rolled his eyes. He turned to sit down at his seat, but noticed what looked like a small female sat in his chair. She looked like she was around his age: 17. "Um, girl? Your in my seat."

"I don't care."

"Meanie."

"Bigger meanie!"

"Biggest meanie!"

"Biggerester meanie!"

"Biggeresterest meanie! Ha! Take that, bitch!"

The girl burst into tears. "Teacher! The ugly boy is hurting my feelings!" Chris freaked out, but then noticed Sheena was making out with the TV screen. He sweat dropped. He looked back at the girl.

"Please get up, you're in my seat!"

"Oro?"

Chris fell down anime style. "Are you stupid or something?"

"Stupid? Is that a good thing? A bad thing?"

"Nevermind..." he sat on the floor.

The episode ended. Sheena saved her game went over to the front of the class. "Yeah, Chris, the girl in your seat is Miokiu. She's the new student. Let her sit there."

"Okie dokie Sheena!"

"Okay, now that that's settle---" The TV screen began to glow. Sheena looked at it. "**OMG! IT'S SAMARA! SHE'S COME TO GET ME**! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!" The class twitched.

Instead of a way freaky dead girl with scary facial features, a guy in a red outfit fell out onto the floor.

"Oro?"

"WHFH? Where the hell am I? Feh."

Sheena blinked. "It's Inuyasha!"

Miokiu looked at him. She stood up and poked him. "Doggie!"

"I'M NOT A DOGGIE! Feh."

"Sit boy!"

BAM! Inuyasha was 6 feet into the ground. "Owwww... I thought only Kagome could do that... ...Feh."

"Good doggie!"

The bell rang. Everyone ran off. Inuyasha sat on the floor, poking it. "Such strange material... Feh."

"Inuyasha, your goin' ta stay with me!"

Inuyasha screamed. "No! You look scary! Feh."

Sheena growled at him. "That's it, your getting tied up in the closet."

**END CHAPTER TWO**

_Well, how was it? Please review!_

**NEXT TIME:**

The class is confused as to why Inuyasha is there until Sheena tells them of the… magic TV. Dun dun dun! Expect more anime guest appearances and more random-ness!**  
**


	3. Did somebody say chaos?

**Disclaimer:** Nope. I shall never own anything... so sad...

_Onto the story!_

**Chapter 3 -** Did somebody say... chaos?

Chris had gotten to class early. He knocked on the door. He waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. And--

**Rice Ball-** Just get on with it!

Ahem. Sorry. Anyways, he waited for a while and there as no answer. Chris decided, being the smart person he is, he should open the door. He opened the door. Inuyasha was tied up lying in the middle of the floor. Sheena was sleeping at her desk.

"Um, Sheena?" Chris poked her.

"I didn't do it! **IT'S ALL LLOYD'S FAULT**!"

"Uh, it's just me."

Sheena looked up. "Ohhhhhhh. Hi!"

Chris sighed. "Why's Inuyasha tied up in the middle of the floor?"

"Because he bit me." Sheena lifted her arm up for Chris to examine.

"Mmmkay..."

Sheena rolled Inuyasha to the side of her desk. "Now you'll be outta the way!"

"Stupid bitch!" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that!"

"Nothin'!"

"That's what I thought."

**BRING.** The bell rang and the rest of the class came in. Chris turned around to sit in his seat but noticed Miokiu was sitting in his seat again.

"Get up!"

"Make me! Nah nah!"

"**Get. Out. Of. My. Seat**!"

"It doesn't have your name on it so therefore it's not your seat!" Miokiu said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Fine then! Be that way!" he went to the back and took a seat.

Sheena looked around the class. "Welcome to day three! Well, Inuyasha's still here and I had no idea why until 2 hours ago when I was tying him up. I had to go behind the TV to get a chord and I saw this little label that said '_Magic_ _TV_.'"

"Magic TV?"

"Yes, a magic TV! Isn't it magical?"

One of Chris' friends whispered to him. "I think she's on crack."

"You ain't the only one."

"And then I put in another DVD."

"What DVD, teacher?" Miokiu asked.

"My shiny DVD of Naruto."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"And out came Sasuke!" Sheena pulled him out from the closest behind her desk.

"...Help...me...someone..."

"**Shut up**! Okay... now that I have figured out the magic TV, we won't be using it anymore. It'll get way to crowded in here." she stuffed Sasuke back into the closet. Inuyasha was asleep on the floor.

"Soo... what are we gonna do today?" Chris asked.

"Um... I dunno. I haven't made my lesson plans yet... I guess ya'll can watch me beat Tales of Symphonia for the 16th time!"

The whole class sweat dropped. Sheena opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knocking. She went to go answer the door. When she came back a girl was following her.

"Class, we have ANOTHER new student. This Shannon Lee."

"Noooooo, it's BJQ!"

"Fine then, this is BJQ..."

"Hi hi! Nice ta meetcha! Hyper ninja cat-girl at your service!"

"Hello." the class said.

"BJQ, why don't ya go sit next ta Jennie. She be the girl in the back with the brown hair." Jennie waved to her. "Ya'll should get along fine... you're both hyper as hell..." Sheena said as she went to go plug up her Game Cube. BJQ sat down next to Jennie.

"Hi hi!"

"Hi BJQ!"

"Um..."

"Never mind."

"Uh, okay!" BJQ smiled as she turned her head to look at Sheena who was poking her Game Cube with Inuyasha's sword.

"Gimme that back, ya god damn bitch!"

"My... Game Cube... it's... it's... DEAD! **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**!"

"Is she really 19?"

"I don't know..."

Chris rolled his eyes. "This class is total chaos."

BJQ looked up. "Did somebody say... **chaos**?" she jumped up and looked around.

"Yeah..."

"Okay then!" she say back down and poked her desk.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a random class..." Miokiu said.

**END CHAPTER THREE**

_Eh, sorry this chapter wasn't as funny as the others..._

**NEXT TIME:  
**Sheena shows up late… why? The class doesn't know. But before she gets there, they decide to have a little fun with the magic TV…


End file.
